The Puppy Porters
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: The press gives Chad a very unsurpassable opportunity to clear his name towards the dog lovers; taking care of the puppies at the local dog kennel. He'll be willing to make himself look good, but he doesn't know he'll be working alongside Sonny Munroe. *discontinued*
1. Doghouse Commotion

_A/N: Now this is my said to be multi-chaptered SWAC fic. I had to make one sooner or later. xD So, as you guys can see, I can't stop messing around with the 'Chad and dogs' issue, so I had to make a fic about it. And I kinda mentioned, er, other characters from other Disney shows. Kind of like a special cameo or something. London Tipton in the fic was still in the hotel and not yet in the S.S. Tipton here and Keely's kinda older than before. I'll try updating this as fast as I could. But for now, chapter 1's here._

_Oh yeah, I've heard that there's gonna be a SWAC awards. I so have to nominate! So many awesome stories in the archive!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I don't own The Suite Life, Hannah Montana, That's So Raven, Cory in the House, Phil of the Future or Wizards of Waverly Place either.

* * *

The Puppy Porters

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chapter 1: Doghouse Commotion

--

It's been weeks since Chad Dylan Cooper saw a real dog with his dashing blue eyes. After all, his reputation with the dog lovers tumbled down again from acceptable to the regular disapproving one. Santiago Horaldo just had to make the tabloid of a puppy shover one day, and Chad was the selected person.

He lost some percentage of fans because of that. They said dogs were man's best friend, and several of his fans were dog lovers. Some believed the tabloid trash while others didn't approve.

He couldn't stop his actions. There he was, showing off his _Chadness _and a puppy comes in the scene, slobbering over him. He shoved it unwittingly. And before he knew it, the number one Tween Weekly article had him on it. He loved publicity and being famous, but it deemed him dismal when it came to dogs.

At this very moment, he dabbled with his cell phone lazily in the empty set of Mackenzie Falls. The others were out in the commissary. Portlyn asked him if he wanted to join them, but he declined for no reason. Maybe he wanted time on his own for a while or he wasn't in the mood. Whatever the reason was, he didn't join them.

He was browsing the Tween Weekly Online blog to find out if Horaldo did any update about him. He secretly wished it had nothing to do about him and dogs again.

--

_Welcome to another update on Tween Weekly Online. It is I, Santiago Horaldo, giving out the news today._

_I've been recently hearing around the Hollywood neighborhood about Chad Dylan Cooper and his fiasco with Sonny Munroe. Many celebrities are found to be dog lovers, but half believe that Chad isn't that heartless when it comes to man's best friend, while the other half wishes to get a restraining order for their dogs. _

_--_

Chad stayed neutral. It was just the start of the article, and it looked very long with the scroll.

--

_Take for example, heiress London Tipton who owns a pooch named Ivana. She had this to comment:_

"_Chad Dylan Cooper is famous, alright. But if he hates dogs, well, maybe that's a reason to be famous. But if he's against Ivana, he's a dog hater! But who cares about him? I'm London Tipton! Remember, watch 'Yay Me!' tonight… Hi! I'm rich!"_

_The naïve but admittedly famous heiress didn't give a hint of dislike or trust towards the dog shover. I've been hunting down for other opinions. Hannah Montana, the teen pop sensation, said if he loathed dogs, she might not get along with him. I, Santiago Horaldo, also went to other locations just to find for more. _

_A young woman in Picksford, whom I believe is named Keely Teslow, declared her love for dogs but she didn't believe that Chad Dylan Cooper would actually shove them._

"_Don't get me wrong. I saw the video of him shoving the darling dog, but how was he able to handle a dog when he showed it to Sonny Munroe? If he hated them so much, shouldn't he ask one of his assistants to do it for him? Even if it's a publicity stunt, he wouldn't do that," said the girl. _

_In Waverly Place, I've met three siblings under the surname 'Russo'. The youngest Russo, named Max, was about to answer, until a pigeon came swooping in the scene. The female Russo, named Alex, shrugged and said, "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't," and then stormed off to a sandwich sub station. The eldest Russo though, named Justin, exclaimed straight at the camera (and we had to clean the lens) that being a dog shover makes him sick._

_We went to Washington D.C. as well, and we met a student in Washington Prep, Cory Baxter, who seemed to be fond of dogs, but said shoving dogs doesn't mean he hates them._

_And finally, we went to a local dog kennel in this Hollywood neighborhood. The owner, Ms. Leives, had this to say:_

"_I believe Chad Dylan Cooper deserves a chance to prove himself. I'm a fan of his work, but I was devastated when you showed him being a dog shover. In fact, I believe he can work in this place and show his true nature with dogs."_

_We thought this would be a perfect opportunity for Chad Dylan Cooper. Would this be a challenge? Of course, we had a talk with a famous dog charity, The Pooch and Care Foundation, and we made a deal; hunt down Chad Dylan Cooper and persuade him to work in the dog kennel with another celebrity and see how he can handle everything. Will he outshine the other celebrity or end up shoving the pups for his pleasure? _

_Blogging in the resourceful internet, this is Santiago Horaldo. Stay tuned for more updates and see the article-made-episode on Tween Weekly TV._

_--_

Chad's jaw dropped. This was the worst day to get publicity. He was going to be hunted down, challenged, and the outcome will be a mystery. It would affect his whole celebrity image. But, being known as a Hollywood Bad Boy besides Tween Heartthrob, he would accept the challenge.

"Tonight, I'll drive," he said.

* * *

_xD such a crazy idea. Well, please R&R. More chapters coming soon hopefully._


	2. The Bumpy Drive

_A/N: Oh my, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I kinda made Santiago much of a nuisance here. xD But no matter, I still think this chapter is going alright. Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! Muchly appreciated. :)_

Disclaimer: Me no owny Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bumpy Drive

--

That evening, Chad was sitting in his car, fixing his hair with the side mirror. He was going to play with the press tonight. Quite a talent it was, really. He was able to move Sonny Munroe's press to him before, so he had no trouble faking that he didn't expect them that night.

He did one last check at the rear-view mirror and winked at himself with a clicking noise. He quickly buckled his seatbelt. "I'm ready to hit the road," he thought proudly. He turned his keys and the car and placed his hands on the steering wheel. And as soon as he knew it, he was leaving the parking lot.

For the next few minutes, he was slowly driving through the dark night, with the street lamps on and the building lights making it a colorful evening. But he didn't let himself get enchanted; he was keeping a sharp eye out for paparazzi.

But he focused his attention on the road first. And when the traffic light turned red, Chad smirked and looked around. He glanced at the far end of the sidewalk and swore he saw someone sneaking.

"That must be one," he thought. He recognized them perfectly. They had cameras in their clutch and sometimes wore those hats reporters love wearing. He instantly looked away, crossing his fingers secretly for that guy to come closer before the traffic light turned green.

Suddenly, a reporter popped out from a nearby sidewalk store. "Hey Chad, did you read the Tween Weekly Blog?" he asked quickly. Chad jumped lowly in his seat. But he thought it was a good way to show he didn't expect them, though he really got surprised.

After that one, a crowd of other reporters came running in and bumping each other to get close to Chad. Within a second, they were surrounding him, and the other drivers couldn't drive even when the light turned green. Lots of them honked their horns while others shouted crazily through their windows.

"Chad, what can you comment on London Tipton about you?"

"Chad, what can you say about those supporting you?"

"Any message to anti-Chad people?"

"Chad, will you accept Santiago Horaldo and the Pooch and Care Foundation's challenge?"

There were too many questions and Chad didn't have enough mouths to answer all, unless they were lined up. More questions piled up until a familiar voice came booming from behind.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, will you agree to go to the dog charity event we have planned for you?"

It was that familiar voice of a reporter, always smooth and suave in a particular way. The reporters moved out of the way and Santiago Horaldo walked closer to Chad. Chad, pretending to be as shocked as he could be, had his mouth agape.

"Will you?" asked Santiago Horaldo.

Chad acted like he gained the courage to answer by walking out of his car and slamming the door quite loudly. He gave an innocent look at Horaldo as he began to answer.

"What's this all about?" he asked. Santiago Horaldo eyed him down before replying.

"We've been getting a lot of buzz lately. Comments are zooming out from the grounds about you and dogs. Have you even read the blog?"

"Who knows?" he answered blandly. Santiago didn't even notice how fake Chad acted.

Santiago was about to speak, until the car behind Chad's car had the driver honking madly. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The driver's head came out of the window with his fist clenched and raised in the air. The horn of his car was still honking loudly.

"You darn celebrities and reporters! GET OUTTA THE WAY! People are trying to go home here!" screeched the man.

The paparazzi and Chad, meanwhile, didn't mind the yelling man. He kept on shouting and shouting, but they resumed.

"Well then, let's get back to our interview. Are you telling us that you haven't been updated to the latest news? Especially since it's about you?" Santiago asked with an eyebrow raised. Everyone knew Chad loved reading about himself in the internet.

"Well, I've been busy," Chad replied.

"What's that? Busy? Doing what?"

Chad nervously looked at the cameraman before choking out an answer.

"Can't I get my privacy?" he asked.

Santiago Horaldo smirked oddly. Chad didn't like those mysterious glances. It crept him out.

"Let me guess, have you been shoving more dogs near bowls of food you laid out for them, or just shoving them?" Santiago asked with a crude tone. Chad glared at him and said, "I don't shove them for no reason." He was actually truthful there. He admitted, he never did shove the dog because he wanted to. He did because of slobber and drool.

Santiago gave a hearty laugh. The other paparazzi people were just watching closely. They didn't talk or ask Chad any more questions, knowing that Santiago Horaldo was one hot-shot reporter of Hollywood. Besides his laughing, the only noise heard was the honking car and the angry man.

"MOVE IT!!!" he screamed.

Chad scowled at Santiago. This was not going according to his 'ingenious' plan. Every little piece of it just came crashing down.

"Look, if you just want to laugh your head of, just watch Chuckle City because you're wasting my time," he told him impatiently. Man, he was a natural at acting.

He shrugged off and walked slowly to his car, but Santiago Horaldo held him back by touching his shoulder. Chad, who was wearing a black jacket, pushed off Santiago's hand.

"And don't touch my jacket. It cost me 80 bucks and I don't even think I want it if people just hold it like it's a stuffed animal or something," he added stiffly. Like he even minded people touching his jacket.

"Chad, we're just asking a very simple question. Are you going to accept?" he asked testily.

Chad smirked. "I've already proved I like dogs. The video Sonny gave showed I can act like I'm a better person even if I'm not. Okay? No need to prove anything else," he said.

He patted himself on the back mentally. It was actually a good idea. Instead of going to serve a dog pound, he would just say he acts like a better person, and he would get the press to focus on how much of a jerk he is so that would be the thing he would renew, and that would be a double advantage.

"Oh? So you're going to bail? I thought you liked dogs? If you really did, you would accept."

Chad's smirk dropped to a grimace. Santiago was giving off a very good fight.

"That's what you think? I say it's weird of you. I bet you just want a good story on your hands," he said.

"That's off-topic now," said Santiago. "Won't you be upset, as a dog-lover, that there are other pooches out there, out cold in the mean streets or in sickness? The dog charities were founded to save dogs. Now, why won't you save them? I thought you actually liked dogs for a change."

"That's it," Chad thought angrily. Horaldo was plucking his last nerve.

"I do like dogs! Why can't you actually put it in your little brain that Chad Dylan Cooper does?! I accept and let's just see who'll get humiliated!"

"That was not the right time to outburst," Chad thought as soon as the sentence ended. It was just the clucking-Sonny-outburst all over again without the clucking or Sonny. It was just the outburst. Thinking quickly, Chad stormed off to his car and hoped he could drive away quickly. He pretended to be as mad as he could be. Maybe doing the charity would do some good at that Tween Weekly clown.

He slammed the door again, and eavesdropped on the interviewer.

"Chad Dylan Cooper accepts and claims I, Santiago Horaldo, would end up humiliated. One challenge, one loud celebrity, one 'little brain' insult, and one reporter ready to call the celebrity for the challenge tomorrow. I'm Santiago Horaldo, reporting from the, well, a sidewalk."

He actually smiled. It was going to be tough, but he'll survive. "Chad Dylan Cooper never gets humiliated by a clown reporter," he thought. As the paparazzi left, Chad waited for the traffic light.

"Finally! Paparazzi people always do that!" yelled the man behind Chad. He rolled his eyes and drove away as soon as the light turned green. The man, meanwhile, cheered a lot as the other cars drove away. Even the cars behind him zoomed off. And then, the traffic light turned red, and the street was covered with a loud screech.

"WHY DID THE LIGHT CHANGE SO FAST?!"

* * *

_xD poor man. Why do I love adding such cheesy comedy moments? Please R&R, hope no flames come my way. Stay tuned for more soon!_


	3. Barking Duty

_A/N: Here's another update. I just realized something: the way I spelled Santiago's last name is wrong. Whoopsies! My bad! But I'll renew it to Geraldo now. Just a little note. Thanks for the reviews again. This chapter's a bit longer. Haha, guess who's Chad's partner. xD lame question. Read away for chapter 3!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

Chapter 3: Barking Duty

--

Last night's encounter with Santiago Geraldo still burned deeply in Chad's memories. He loathed every moment he gave a good comeback. He knew that Santiago was one of the most known reporters, being a hot-shot in catching stories and making them even juicier than before. That's what he hated about the reporter; he made him look bad in front of the camera. Not that he minded to have the nickname of 'Hollywood Bad Boy', but he knew having an image of a jerk can make fans oppose him. And one thing's for sure: "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't lose his fans!" he thought.

He knew there were millions of them. He gets a full cart of fan mail every week. If he did give effort to remember their names, he might just count how many. However, he only remembers the recurrent senders. But, being really touched, even if he doesn't show it, he compiles all of his fan mail. They were good reminders on how famous he is and how much he means to them.

Chad shook his head and concentrated on the current issue. Being alone in the Mackenzie Falls set again became a good advantage. He knew Santiago could call anytime and he preferred fuming in anger alone than being surrounded with his cast mates.

He was lying down on the couch, trying to find ideas on how to act on the pet kennel he's going to work in. He didn't get a call yet, but he expected cameras.

"I should act nice. Dogs like nice, right?"

He started thinking of more things, until the door opened widely. Chad scratched his head angrily and walked up immediately. In front of him stood Santiago Geraldo.

"I thought you would call?!" he asked. Suddenly, three cameramen and five other strangers ran in the room and behind Santiago.

Geraldo laughed and patted Chad on the back. "Chad, Chad, Chad, don't you know the element of surprise? It's one of the things that make me, Santiago Geraldo, a great reporter," he said in a misty voice.

Chad shoved Santiago's hand off of his back. "I'm not stupid, you know. I know surprise. And why are there strangers? Are they in your fan club?" he asked curiously. The five strangers laughed loudly.

"Actually, we're the ones that made the deal with him," said one of them. She was a tall woman with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair. She looked like she was in her 20s. She walked over to Chad and put out her hand for him to shake. "Ms. Pollie, daughter of the founder of Pooch and Care Foundation."

"And I'm…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper," Ms. Pollie cut him off. "I know. It's nice to meet you personally. I watch Mackenzie Falls every Wednesday and I cannot believe Portlyn is…"

"Yeah, I get it. Of course, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and it's nice to meet another fan of my show," Chad said with a smile. He showed off his bleached teeth, knowing they would be bedazzled.

"I'm here working at the charity's Hollywood branch. When we heard the controversies of you shoving dogs, we read the whole article in the internet. And Miss Leives is an old friend of mine from college. I'm sure her judgment is made well, so we wanted to give you a chance like she does," Ms. Pollie explained. "Now, are you up to it?"

Chad nodded his head lightly and said, "What am I supposed to do in the challenge?"

Another stranger behind Santiago stepped out from his shadow. He was as tall as Ms. Pollie and had red hair. He smiled courtly and shook Chad's hand hysterically. He guessed he was more famous after all, and that his hand would be worn out with the shaking.

"Trevor Brian, Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm a fan and it's been one of my dreams to meet you!" He grinned and continued shaking Chad's hand, whereas Chad gave out a fake smile because his hand was feeling painful already.

"Trevor! Stop shaking Chad's hand and tell him what he'll do instead!" Ms. Pollie said crossly. Chad saw Trevor tremble lightly. He couldn't blame him though, because Ms. Pollie sounded like she would tackle him any second.

"Oh… okay. I… uh, the challenge is between you and another celebrity. Both of you will work at one local dog kennel and take care of dogs. The owner will check both of your performances and tell us who made better progress. You may be able to show the other people that you're a dog lover instead of the one who loves shoving them. We'll come in to visit in surprise too, so we can video your activities," Trevor explained. He seemed very hyper and returned back behind Santiago.

"There's your explanation," Santiago said, walking closer to Chad once again. "Today, you'll visit the dog kennel and see who your partner is."

Ms. Pollie grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him with her, walking out of the Mackenzie Falls set. Santiago and his cameramen followed, along with Trevor and the other charity people. While walking, Chad heard Santiago making another line.

"There you go, ladies and gentlemen. Chad Dylan Cooper accepts the challenge and he will reveal his true colors in the coming weeks. Where will this story take us? We will go to one of the dog kennels and show him his environment for the week. I'm Santiago Geraldo reporting from the Mackenzie Falls set," he said in his suave way again. Chad rolled his eyes and followed Ms. Pollie.

Moments later, Chad finds himself going through the Condor Studios parking lot. Ms. Pollie finally let go of his arm. "Her hand is sweaty!" he exclaimed inwardly. She walked inside a truck with designs of dogs on the truck container.

"Come on in, Chad!" she yelled, motioning him to come closer. Chad nervously walked to the other side and opened the door. He jumped until he reached the seat. He sat on it and eyed Santiago from the distance. The charity people ran behind the truck. "They must be staying at the truck container…"

Santiago and his cameramen followed the charity people. Chad's eye flinched. He didn't want him to come along. He would ruin his plan, or maybe he could use him in his advantage again. He shook his head and put on his seatbelt as Ms. Pollie turned her keys and immediately drove. She was a fast one, as Chad held onto his seat. They zoomed through the parking lot and the wide streets. Chad exhaled calmly and looked out the window.

He kind of liked what he saw. The tall buildings were definitely showing of the city vibe the neighborhood needed. The trees showed off the California style. And the people, it was nice to see happy people walking along. Better than angry or sad people anyway.

Chad's sight seeing didn't last too long. They gave a quick stop and Ms. Pollie hopped off the truck.

"Hey Chad, the drive's done!" she shouted. She walked towards Chad's side of the truck and opened the door. He removed his seatbelt and jumped down.

She signaled him to follow her. There were at a sidewalk filled with shops. And in the middle was a dog kennel Chad swore he knew he visited. "Here we are, this is the 'Puppy Porters' kennel. Really nice place for dogs," said Ms. Pollie. She walked inside and Chad followed. As they entered, Chad's ear was filled with barks, howls and pants. Many breeds of dogs were there. Each had their own cages, but some puppies shared one. He and Ms. Pollie walked over to the counter.

"Hello and welcome to the Puppy Porters kennel. May we help you?" the woman asked. Ms. Pollie smiled as she answered, "We would like to add a worker for your kennel for a week."

The woman, who was shorter than Ms. Pollie, raised her head and flipped her long, chestnut-brown hair and smiled.

"Nellie!" she shrieked happily. She flung her arms around Ms. Pollie. "It's good to see you again, Bessie," Ms. Pollie said. Bessie let go of Ms. Pollie. "Chad, this is Ms. Leives. If you read the Tween Weekly Online blog, I guess you've heard of her," she said.

Chad waved lightly. Bessie Leives took his hand and shook it. "Everybody just has to shake my hand, don't they?!" Chad thought.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" she exclaimed. "It's a great opportunity to meet you!" She let go of him and got straight to the point. "Anyway, you're here to take care of dogs. I won't rush you so today isn't going to be your first day. But feel free to see all of the dogs and meet your partner."

Chad nodded nervously and walked off. Once he did, the two women started chattering happily. "What reunions do," Chad thought. He walked through an open door beside the counter and entered it. The room contained even more dogs, and of course, it was filled with more barking and howling.

He saw two more open doors and people taking care of dogs in very different ways. The people wore blue shirts with a badge. Chad realized it was probably their uniforms.

He paid attention to the dogs quickly. He walked towards the left side and looked carefully at the dogs. There were many breeds in that side sleeping, which was the reason he decided to look there. In front of him was a batch of baby beagles with white fur and brown markings.

"Aw, these are so cute…" he heard someone say happily.

"That voice…"

Chad knew it so well. It was very familiar. It had that, that special tone that made his spine chill. It sounded so perky, that he wanted to smile. He turned around and bumped onto something… or someone. He collapsed on the floor and so did the other person. He quickly rubbed his head, ensuring he was alright and raised it.

"Can you watch where you're…"

He stopped. The person facing him was someone he knew. He looked at her smooth brown hair, her familiar eyes, and her pretty face. She was none other than Sonny Munroe, and she was holding a very confused face.

* * *

_There's chapter 3! See, I made it Geraldo. xD I hope to finish chapter 4 soon. Well, please R&R, hopefully no flames. :)_


	4. You!

_A/N: Well, here's chapter 4. Sorry if it's so short or if it's boring. Hehe, I'm kinda rushing. I'm planning to make another SWAC fic. Anywho, Santiago is still a nuisance to Chad here. But I gotta ask, what is the real spelling of Santiago's surname? It sounds like Horaldo, but wikipedia says Geraldo, and then in the Disney site, it says Heraldo. Confusing much. XD I watched Hatching Pete today and it's a cool movie for me, so I got inspiration to finish this chapter soon too. Read away, chapter 4! Thanks for the last reviews too! :)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

Chapter 4: You?!

--

Chad couldn't believe his eyes. Sonny Munroe was right in front of him in the dog kennel. He eyed her down, making himself believe he was hallucinating. But to his disappointment, she wasn't. His only chance of not having her as a partner was a million to one now. He crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Chad?" she asked, rubbing her head.

His eyes widened quickly and shot a glare at her. He knew he could convince Sonny with his eyes, maybe. After the incident with Tawni and James Conroy, he wouldn't know if his eyes would tell the exact way he felt at the moment. So he did his best.

"Yeah, it's me, Chad Dylan Cooper. What are you doing here, Munroe?" he asked, faking the coldness of his tone when it came to her surname. Sonny rolled her eyes and stood up.

"No need to pretend you're mad at me, Chad. You know why I'm here, right? If you do, don't go angry at me, because…"

Chad leapt to his feet in an instance and looked her deeply in the eyes. He could read the message she was going to be his partner. He still had his fingers crossed and he wished that she wasn't his partner. He cut her off quickly to avoid more hints.

"And why are you here? To see Cupcake? I don't remember if I got that dog here, okay? So run back to your show and leave me as I am," he said coolly. He dusted off his Mackenzie Falls uniform pants. Who knows what kind of dust lurks from the floor of the room.

Sonny placed her hand on his shoulder. Chad felt a weird surge go through his body. He backed away from her and dusted it too. He couldn't stop pondering why, she, being his occasional love/hate relationship acquaintance, gives him a sudden feeling he never felt before and a sensation he craves but doesn't even know what it exactly is.

"Chad, I'm here because…"

"Because you wanted to get a puppy for a dumb episode of your dumb show? Fine then, you can still leave me alone," he interrupted again, grinning straight at her face. Sonny looked at the floor for a second, amused and flabbergasted, and looked at Chad again.

"Chad, you know very well we have sketches." She sounded convincing. "And my show isn't dumb! You just don't want me to tell you that I'm your…"

"What? Long lost sister? Look Sonny, if you want to be related to me to get fame, you'd have to make a huge lie for that," he said.

He was very nervous inside, though through his amazing acting skills, he surpassed the challenge. Chad thought he would never trade his personality and skills for something dumb or low, maybe even for money or girls.

"I'm your partner, Chad. There's no denying it," she finally tells him.

He swore he felt his eardrum crack when she said 'partner'. She started laughing, like she was rubbing everything at his face. He wasn't deaf, to his demise. But he couldn't deny the truth of her being his partner. And he also wouldn't about Sonny's laugh being so heartwarming and becoming a sweet song for his ears. He shook his head. She was giving him dumb thoughts.

"And why are you laughing?" he asked angrily.

"What's the matter, Chad?" she asked between laughs. "You should see your face when I said I'm your partner!" She banged her fist to the closest table, which was filled with dog shampoos, soaps, and other groomers.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't make funny faces," he remarked, enraged.

"Don't you, Chad? Don't you really?" she asked, banging her fist even harder on the table, her laugh turning to be quite tumultuous now.

He scowled at her. He wanted to shake her off her hysteria and shout at her face to keep quiet. But without any warning, the dogs barked loudly. Chad covered his ears and theorized it was Sonny's fault because she banged her fist on the table, and some dog cages lay upon it.

He grabbed Sonny away from the room as fast as he could. The yapping was driving him crazy. He pulled her to a corner and covered her mouth. She looked like a hostage. Muffled sounds came out of his hand, but he firmly kept it there.

"You should know better than to make those loud mutts yelp crazily. It's foolish, Sonny," he said calmly. He gave out a shushing sound while Sonny struggled unsuccessfully.

Chad's thoughts became invaded with the fact he's close to Sonny Munroe, holding her tight in his arms. It felt so weird; it was connected to his sudden unidentified feelings. Sonny stopped struggling with no reason, and Chad thought being close to her felt… good.

Then, a flash of light gleamed through their faces. Now Chad knew why Sonny stopped. One of Santiago Geraldo's cameramen took a picture of Chad's little hostage scene.

"And what do we have here? Do I see another gleam from Chad's eye? And look at the reason why!" exclaimed Santiago. He scanned them from head to toe. Chad quickly let go of Sonny. His eyes automatically shot a glare at Santiago. He was more of a nuisance. If he spread the image around the web, especially in Tween Weekly Online, things might get rough.

"So Chad, is that the way you get cozy with your new partner?" he asked. He quickly improvised something.

"YOU?!"

He jumped away from Sonny and pointed at her, as though she was a deadly snake ready to bite him to submission. "You're my partner?" he asked. Sonny's expression was etched with annoyance and solace. To Chad's surprise, she played along with his little forgetful memory.

"Oh, yes, I am. What a surprise! You know, it was Santiago that offered me to be your partner. At first, I said maybe. But what the hey? I love dogs and I love a challenge," she said perkily. Her natural grin came along. She smiled at everyone at the room.

"So you plotted Sonny to be my partner all along?" Chad asked, perplexed at the detail.

Santiago chuckled and replied, "No, no, Chad. How simple-minded can you be? We were considering Zora Lancaster from So Random! too. Her pet snake… intrigued us. But, since you said Sonny and you are close friends, you might show your real dog love with her around, right? Or maybe you won't just show love to dogs…"

He would love to cover his ears. Santiago was taking things out of proportion. He hated when he does that. He always does that. Strangling Geraldo would be fun to do, but Ms. Leives has entered the scene.

"Oh! I see you have met your partners!" she said excitedly to the two.

Sonny gave a smile at her while Chad couldn't wait for the whole day to be over.

* * *

_Hehe, Zora about to be Chad's partner... xD well, please R&R, hopefully no flames. Stay tuned for chapter 5! I'll make it longer and for sure, they will start taking care of dogs in the next chapter. :)_


	5. Chad's Little Secret

_A/N: New chapter! Not exactly what I promised, but it's longer! I wanted to put the challenges right away but I think I'll put this first. Chad may be a bit OOC here, but I'll fix him up soon. Well, thanks for the last reviews. Channy forever! :D Also, _italics _are Chad's flashbacks. Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, I changed my penname. lol._

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Tom and Jerry.

* * *

Chapter 5: Chad's little Secret

--

Chad woke up the next day with a horrid mood. He had a nightmare of his reputation falling and his show getting the lowest of low rates. It was all thanks with the dog challenge that made every bit of that nightmare come true. He remembered yesterday – he and Sonny were interviewed from up and down.

--

"_What's your favorite dog breed?" Ms. Leives asked perkily. Sonny gave out one of her natural wide smiles._

"_A beagle is cute, a golden retriever too! I love all the dog breeds, but I love those cute little beagles! Especially with the floppy brown ears!" Sonny answered. She was very joyful. Chad shook his head as Sonny clasped her hands together. _

_Ms. Leives gave a nod and a very sincere smile at Sonny's direction. Next, she turned over to Chad's._

"_If Sonny loves beagles, what's yours?" she asked, her eyes glistening with curiosity and excitement. He felt another pair of eyes watching him. Sonny was waiting eagerly for Chad to give out an answer._

"_Oh, well, I like the, you know…what kind of dog was the one in Tom and Jerry? The one that beats up that cat?" Chad asked._

_Ms. Leives looked at him, shocked. Sonny rolled her eyes. She kind of expected Chad to blurt out something like that. She continued looking at him, half-aghast, half-humored._

"_You mean a bulldog?" Ms. Leives asked. Chad smacked his forehead and chuckled. Sonny scoffed inwardly. He was obviously trying to be a bit butt-kissy like what Mr. Condor said. He soon stopped laughing._

"_Right, yeah, bulldog. That dog with sharp teeth and all that." _

_She choked out a small laugh and hushed herself up quickly, clearing her throat. Ms. Leives gave him a bewildered look – Chad didn't like where things were going._

"_Chad, almost all dogs have sharp teeth," she corrected him. She cleared her throat and asked again. "Why do you like bulldogs?"_

"_Oh… well…" Chad seemed to have a great loss of words. He tried improvising the best he can. "They make me laugh. They drool… a lot."_

_He wanted to smack himself silly. Drooling was the main reason he shoved the dog away from him. It was the dumbest improvising he did. He hated the darn interview. He didn't know how Sonny wanted to burst out in fitted giggles. She never knew that Chad liked drool. Oh, how silly the whole situation was._

"_You like drooling dogs?" Ms. Leives asked. Even she looked like she wanted to laugh at his face. _

"_My handsome face," Chad added egotistically._

"_Well, I… I think that when dogs drool a lot, they… they, uh… they look even cuter!" he stammered out. He heard Sonny slap her mouth, soft sniggers coming out. He knew Sonny wanted to guffaw loudly. He just knew it._

"_Wow, Chad!" Ms. Leives sounded really proud of him or something. "No one ever did have that perspective. Very nice, but that's… slightly bizarre, no offense. So! If you two had the chance to pick the very first challenge, what would it be?"_

_Chad quickly answered. "The easiest please!"_

"_I want to feed them!" Sonny replied, meanwhile. Chad shot a glare at her while she returned a 'you-have-no-chance' look. Ms. Leives clasped her hands together and gave them matching smiles._

"_Oh! It's so pleasant! Chad, why the easiest?"_

_He twiddled his fingers nervously and gave a short glance at them. It would be nice if he was actually prepared. _

"_Well… I want to start off easy, so I could get used to working around with dogs," he quickly said. He smiled – that was an extremely good answer, according to him anyway. Ms. Leives was clapping her hands furiously. He didn't exactly know if she was doing it because she's a fan, or if she's just overjoyed with his answer._

"_How about you, Sonny?" she asked, turning to Sonny – she was still trying to hold her laugh inside._

"_Oh, I want to feed them because that's one of the essential needs of dogs. Of course, Chad and I would give them their other need – love."_

_Sonny gave Chad a distrusting look before continuing._

"_But for now, I'll start with love and feeding! Dogs need to be healthy!"_

_She ended her sentence with her regular cheery upbeat tone. Chad rolled his eyes. He got his answer when Ms. Leives clapped even harder for Sonny – she gets overjoyed with good answers._

"_Oh!!!" she squealed. "I cannot give a good debate on your answers. Tomorrow, you would both start feeding and buying some clothes for them," she said._

He quickly wiped off the sweat rolling down his face. It wasn't appropriate for him. He was going to make Santiago eat his words and learn that Chad Dylan Cooper knows the drills of the dogs and that he's less of a jerk than everyone sees.

--

After fixing up everything, he zoomed to the garage and ran towards his car. Before he could leave, someone shouted through several rooms.

"CHAD! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

It was his mom. She always didn't approve it when Chad skipped breakfast, the most important meal of the day. Chad groaned and strutted lazily to his mansion's kitchen. It was sparkling clean once again, thanks to his ever loving mother.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his mom beat him to it.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, how many times do I have to tell you to give permission to me before going off to work?" she asked sternly. She turned around and placed her hands on her waist.

"Uh… I think you told me that 19 times," he answered, scratching the back of his head nervously. His mom walked towards him and slapped Chad's hand off his head.

"Mom!" he whined – he sounded like a little boy for that.

"Oh, Dyl-Dyl, don't mess up your hair. You already have great hair…" Cassie Cooper took a glance at her blonde hair. "…so don't you go all mom on me for that!"

She straightened his hair and patted his head like a little boy. Chad grimaced. Sometimes he didn't like the motherly instincts of his mom to give a go on him. He quickly zoomed off as his mom's hand stopped twiddling with his hair.

"Mom! Don't call me Dyl-Dyl! It's so embarrassing!" He was whining even more like a baby. His mother shushed him down.

"Okay, Chad. But you'll always be my little Dyl-Dyl. Now, be careful and drive safely, don't go any faster than the speed limit, and be nice to Ms. Munroe. I've been reading all those blogs, they're very rude. You love dogs! And they should know you had a pet dog before. Remember little Coopsie?" she asked.

Chad's face dropped. How could he not remember Coopsie? He frowned at the thought. He walked slowly to the mansion's vast living room, his mother tailing him, holding her hands together. She watched her son plop on the couch, slumping downwards. She knew she shouldn't have brought little Coopsie up. Chad looked at the ceiling, thinking of nothing but a single memory.

--

"_Momma! I want a doggie!" a 5-year old Chad Dylan Cooper squealed, jumping up and down. Cassie Cooper knelt down and scooped her son up and cradled him in her arms. Chad laughed loudly and squeaked happily. Beside his mom was a tall, red-haired man, who Chad had the closest resemblance to._

"_Well then, let's bring him to the pet shop! There are bounds to be tons of dogs!" David Cooper announced. He ruffled his son's hair and laughed. Quickly, Cassie slapped her husband's hand and gave him a death glare. David soothed the back of his palm and asked his wife why she did that in just a glance._

"_Don't you mess up Dyl-Dyl's hair! He's learning how to comb and he did a very good job!"_

_He shook his head and tickled young Chad before his wife straightened his hair._

_--_

_After a short drive, Cassie carried Chad out of the car. _

"_I'll park the car, sweetie. You go on and help Chad pick his dog," he said. He quickly drove off in a rush. Some bits of cold wind blew through their faces. Chad rubbed his eyes as his mother brought him in the pet store._

_It was just like Chad expected; there were many dogs, most of them were barking. His mom placed him gently on the ground and he walked, looking at left and right, checking which one he liked best. His mother followed him, dragging him away from dogs that looked ready to bite his cute little face off._

"_Mommy! Mommy! I wan' that one!" Chad squealed, jumping up and down. He pointed at a very high platform. Chad wanted a Golden Retriever puppy. It was barking lightly. Chad looked at his mother, still pointing at the puppy._

"_Mommy, can I get that? Pweaaaaaase?!" _

_Chad had to make his very own puppy dog pout. He pouted and looked at his mom straight in the eyes. Chad was so adorable, she had to accede before he showered her with even more cuteness._

"_Aw, of course we'll get you that one," she said. "Miss, can you please bring that one down here?"_

_--_

"_What would you like to name this little pup, son?" the lady in the counter asked, giving the little Golden Retriever to Cassie. When she got it, she quickly handed it over to Chad, who stroked it immediately._

"_What's his name, son?" David asked, kneeling down to reach his son's level._

"_Coofphfschie," Chad said. He was chewing some gum his father had bought him a while ago._

"_Coopsie?" Cassie asked. Chad quickly nodded and smiled at the dog in his arms._

"_Then Coopsie it is!" David said happily, giving his son a light pat on his head. _

Chad continued staring at the ceiling. Coopsie sounded like a dumb name to others, but not for him. The memory was very fresh in his mind, but he fell into a lonelier mood as the name Coopsie swirled around his head.

"_Mom! Can I take Coopsie out for a walk?" Chad, now an 8-year old, yelled._

"_Yes, you may! But make sure you don't trip or hurt yourself, okay?" Cassie answered. Chad accepted that as a thumbs up. He ran straight into his room and nudged a golden-furred dog._

"_Coopsie, c'mon! Let's go to the park! It's so near!" Chad exclaimed, giving his dog a belly scratch as he rolled over. He patted the dog and connected a leash with the collar. He tugged the leash lightly and Coopsie stood up. It followed Chad until they were able to reach the park. _

"_This is a good spot," Chad said, sitting down on the soft grass. Coopsie followed and lay down. Chad smirked and rested his head on the grass. He gazed upon the bright blue sky, squinting his eyes a little bit. It was calming, and he couldn't have spent it better with his dog. _

"_Hey Coopsie, wanna play with the Frisbee?" Chad asked, taking out a round disk from a small bag he brought. The dog gave out a long bark and Chad smiled. He stood up and threw the disk. It landed beside a tree and Coopsie quickly ran and fetched it._

"_Good boy!" Chad said, scratching the dog's head. He gave another toss and the dog ran for it. He returned, having his slobbers all over it._

"_Oh, Coopsie, you drool so much, you can make a pool!" Chad said jokingly, stroking his dog's fur. He smiled as the dog started panting. _

"_Ice-cream, ice-cream!" Chad heard. At his right side, there was an ice-cream man pushing an ice-cream cart. He was shouting loudly, hoping many could hear and buy. _

"_Coopsie, stay here!" Chad commanded the dog. Knowing Coopsie, he was bound to follow his master and stay still. Chad quickly ran to the ice-cream cart and took out some money in his small bag tied on his pants. He handed it over to the man and he started scooping chocolate ice-cream. Chad looked at Coopsie, who was suddenly surrounded by older kids._

"_What a lovely dog," said one boy._

"_Yeah, but the name is sure lousy," said the companion. Chad frowned. Sure, the name sounded odd, but it wasn't nice to say that. _

_Suddenly, one of them took off the collar and leash, and the other carried Coopsie away._

"_That's my dog!" Chad yelped, tears forming in his eyes. The two boys looked back at him and shrugged. "Dumb kid," he heard one say. He ran after them, watching his dog struggle. It was bad enough for Chad when they placed a muzzle on his dog. He knew Coopsie hated muzzles. _

_The boys ran even faster, and Chad fell onto the ground, scraping his knee. It was painful, but it wasn't as painful as how his dog got separated from him. _

"_Coopsie! No!"_

_--_

Chad shook his head. It was an old memory. The whole reason he never showed his love of dogs was because of his old one. Coopsie was taken away from him, and it was a bitter event he'll never get over.

"Chad, I'm sorry," Cassie said.

"Mom, no need to be sorry. I'll just… go."

He walked towards his mom and kissed her in the cheek. He decided he's going to make a difference. He entered the garage and started his car again. He's going to work in the dog kennel and make Santiago learn his lesson.

* * *

_Gah! Why'd I have to make it like that? Sorry, it's a bit signifigant for the ending, really. But for now, please R&R, no flames hopefully. :) Stay tuned for more! _


	6. Wrong Orders and Fashion Don’ts

__

A/N: FINALLY! Updated this story already! Phew! Man, I really need to update. Well, here's chapter 6! More Channy! Thanks for the last reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And also, credit to sonnycentral for the idea about a shiny dog collar which Chad mistakes for a boy dog collar. Read away, amigos!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Really, I don't.

* * *

Chapter 6: Wrong Orders and Fashion Don'ts

--

Upon arriving to the kennel, Chad checked his hair again with the rear-view mirror and winked at himself. He looked extremely good. He laughed at the thought and unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his parked car. He shut the door and walked coolly into the kennel. The hanging bell rang as he entered.

"Here's Chad!" he heard Sonny say. He smirked; Sonny was right in front of him, wearing a white shirt with dog footprints. She was wearing a denim skirt overlapping jeans, and she wore rubber shoes. Chad chuckled; the shirt was too ridiculous for him to bear.

"Nice shirt," he mock-complimented.

"Why thanks," she said, grinning broadly. "Oh, and don't worry. They have your size too."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not fat! Wait, what do you mean… they have my size… I'm not going to…?"

"Oh, this is the uniform for celebrity workers, don't you know?" Sonny asked. "This place is exclusive. And since I know you're thinking this is a dumb shirt…" Chad rolled his eyes – he believed he still knew people more than her. "…then it would be nice to see you wearing it."

He chuckled again and walked a few steps farther. "Oh Sonny, stop fooling me."

"I'm not. Don't be in denial. I'm telling the truth."

"Oh! You're here!" he heard another voice say. It was Ms. Leives this time, holding a piece of cloth in her hands.

"Chad, get into your uniform," she said, handing the folded cloth to him. Chad looked horrified.

"You… you're telling the truth?"

"Would I lie to you, Chad?"

As Ms. Leives trotted away, Chad smirked as he looked away from the white folded material in his hands.

"Yes. You lie that you don't like me but in fact, I'm irresistible to you."

Sonny frowned and glared daggers at him as he walked away to change. She huffed and crossed her arms and walked around, staring at the dogs surrounding her.

"You're close with Chad Dylan Cooper!" someone said loudly. She covered her ears and turned to see the shouter. Trevor Brian was hopping madly in place, having excitement in his eyes.

"You're close with…"

"Yeah, I'm close with him," Sonny finished as she removed her hands from her ears.

"What's his favorite brand of fish food?!" Trevor asked. Sonny looked at him, confused. What kind of question was that?

"Uhm, I don't know."

"Wow. You guys really are close! He doesn't have a pet fish!" Trevor exclaimed. Sonny turned even more confused.

"So, is that chest monster attacking you when he's around?" he asked again. Sonny never thought a person like him could make her question a lot of things.

"Chest monster? What are you talking about?" she asked, scratching her head. Trevor laughed courtly and smiled at her.

"You know, the monster… girls know that! You're a girl! You know what I mean! Or are you in denial about that monster?"

Sonny shook her head. He was being vague.

"Look, Trevor, I don't know anything about a chest monster. But I think I remember something. Aha! I remember! The only chest monster meaning I know is that…"

She stopped. It meant having a crush. Chest monster – heart beating rapidly, palms turning sweaty, stuttering at every word said, giggling stupidly. He was asking if she had a crush on Chad.

"NO! I don't!"

"DENIAL!!!" Trevor yelled. He skipped away nonchalantly, leaving Sonny annoyed and weirded out.

"This shirt, too boring!" someone said from behind. She smiled and turned around. Chad was wearing the shirt and he looked really funny.

"I hate you," he said.

"I loathe you," she replied.

"No you don't. You LOVE me. Don't lie."

"Why I…"

"Well then! Since you both are dressed up, let's start, shall we?"

Ms. Leives' surprise arrival drove Sonny's attention away from Chad's annoying word war. She slapped her knee and laughed.

"Since, Chad, you wanted to start with the easiest, which is clothing the dogs and since you, Sonny, wanted to feed them, both of you guys will do those today! Won't that be exciting?"

Sonny clapped happily. It was all the more joyous since Chad's face dropped.

"And here's the treat: Sonny, you will work with a beagle and Chad a bulldog!"

Chad's face drooped lower. Sonny clapped faster.

Then, Trevor came in the scene, holding two leashes. There were two dogs staring at them; one a white, furry beagle with brown markings on it, and a bulldog slobbering on the floor.

"Here you go! Here's Randy and Brian," Trevor said, handing the beagle's leash to Sonny and the bulldog's to Chad. Sonny smiled and picked up the dog and cradled it in her arms. She stroked it lovingly and smiled at Ms. Leives. Chad looked at the dog, wide-eyed. It was drooling on his shoe already. But he had to pay the price and ignore it. He nervously picked up the dog and touched its wet nose.

"Now, we have two boxes there," Ms. Leives said, pointing at the counter. "Each contains enough money for you two to buy dog food and proper clothing for your pup. The store is just six blocks away. It contains all the necessary items for pet care. Do your best and have fun. You will feed the dogs and clothe them here as well. So, ready?"

Chad weakly nodded while Sonny answered gladly.

"Good! Chad, if it's alright, can you bring Sonny along with you?"

"Fine," he answered. He dragged his feet outside to his parked car holding the dog, Sonny tailing him from behind.

"You know the dog can walk, right?" she asked. She was holding the leash of Randy and the dog was walking in circles when she stopped. Chad groaned and placed Brian on the ground and it followed him soon enough.

When they reached the car, Sonny quickly sat beside Chad and buckled her seatbelt, holding the beagle like a baby. Chad placed the bulldog on Sonny's lap as he closed the door and buckled his seatbelt.

"Chad!"

"Hold that thing while I drive!"

"It's an animal, not a THING!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME DRIVE!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"SHUT UP!"

"WHY WON'T WE JUST DO IT THEN?!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

They stuck their tongues out at each other and ignored each other as Chad drove with a crabby expression written all over his face. Sonny stroked the two dogs and stared at the outside world and pretended a ghost was driving the car she rode.

As they drove along the way, they had a short stop thanks to the traffic light. Chad tapped the steering wheel and Sonny watched passer-bys. Then, two teenage girls halted and started whispering and giggling. What's worse, they pointed at Chad and Sonny.

"Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe are in a car together!!!" one of the girls screamed.

"ARE YOU GUYS GOING ON A DATE TOGETHER?!" the other one asked in a much louder voice. Sonny slumped downwards and Chad lowered his head with the embarrassment.

"THEY ARE! THEY ARE!!!"

"LOWER YOUR VOICE!!!"

And luckily, the red light vanished and the green one turned on. They drove away, but didn't hear the last of the loud girl.

"UNFAIR! WE DIDN'T GET TO PICTURE THEM!!!"

Both Chad and Sonny exhaled with relief rushing through their bodies. They returned to their routine again; ignore and pretend. Chad didn't mind Sonny at all, but on the other hand, she was thinking of him.

"I don't love him. I don't! I just don't, won't and shan't," Sonny thought repeatedly in her mind. "He's an egomaniac, crazed, self-centered, heartless, mean, big-headed jerk that's just here to prove he could act his way to dog lovers' hearts."

When they arrived, Chad quickly parked the car and helped Sonny off the car like a gentleman, though he did it because he didn't want her butt to burn a hole on his convertible's chair.

"Okay, so just get your dog clothes and dog food and let's get outta here. If you aren't back here after 15 minutes, I'll leave you and that dog here and find your own way to get back to that kennel, capische?" Chad asked in a stern manner. Sonny was about to talk, but he placed his finger on her lips.

"Time for talking is over. Now gimme that dog!"

Sonny carefully gave Chad the dog, and he huffed away from her angrily. She rolled her eyes and entered the store in front of her.

Chad quickly entered the pet emporium and ran to the pet food lane. He absentmindedly grabbed a bag of pet food. It was slightly heavy, but Chad can take it. Next, he ran straight for the dog clothes shop. It took several minutes for him to find a suitable collar. He looked around the racks but wasn't easily satisfied.

"No," he said, tossing away a cherry red collar. He grabbed a nature-printed one next.

"Too nature," he scoffed.

"No way!" he exclaimed when he picked up a frilly pink one. He looked for another and found a glittery sky blue collar. He smirked and remembered his blue eyes.

"Perfect! Now I just have to find a silly sweater for you," he said, looking at the dog below him as it chased its backside around and around.

He tugged the leash and went to the sweater baskets. He looked for bulldog sweaters and found a man who assisted him well. At the end, he bought a dark blue cashmere sweater and a silky white hat for Brian. He paid for the items he bought and ran out of the emporium. And with his relief, Sonny was already there. He wouldn't want to waste his time waiting for her. He wouldn't really leave her. He'll blame himself if something bad happened to her.

"Oh, you done with your shopping, I presume?" he asked sarcastically. He was still annoyed with her because of the little quarrel.

"Yeah, so let's just go back to the kennel, can we now?" she asked through gritted teeth. Chad grimaced and her and dropped the bags where his items were at the back seat and told Sonny to put hers there too. They took their dogs, and drove back. But it took longer since Chad smeared lipstick all over Sonny's face after he shoved Brian on her lap again when the traffic light turned red.

When they arrived, Chad and Sonny went to the dog grooming area. It was a wide room and several employees were pampering the dogs. Sonny grinned; it was a beautiful sight. Chad, meanwhile, didn't see anything special. He and Sonny placed their dogs on the table and took out the clothing items they bought. Sonny bought an orange sweater for her beagle, which surprisingly made it look very smashing. She also bought a navy blue collar for Randy.

As Sonny clothed her dog, Chad did too. He took out the blue sweater and had a hard time shoving the head through the neck hole. The bulldog drooled on his arm as he put on the collar. Then, Trevor passed by and had a look with their jobs.

"Nice, Sonny! But next time, don't buy a tight sweater," he said. Sonny saluted him.

"Aye, aye, Trevor mate!" she said in a pirate tone. He looked at Chad's dog next.

"Uh, Chad, I don't mean to be rude, but the dog's a Brian, not a Brianna. So the collar definitely has to go."

Chad glared and him and took off the collar. He tossed it away angrily.

Afterwards, they went to the feeding center. Sonny took out a box of dog kibbles and played with Randy.

"C'mon! Jump for the treat!" Sonny exclaimed joyfully as the dog tried to jump.

Chad took out the bag and his jaw dropped.

"Mr. Cooper, you're supposed to buy dog food! Not cat food!" Ms. Leives exclaimed.

Sonny took a glance at Chad and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She noticed he looked glum. As far as Chad knows, Sonny has one point for the clothing and feeding challenge.

"I'll do my best tomorrow," he muttered under his breath as Brian drooled on his newly-shined leather shoes.

* * *

_Ahh, who doesn't love a drooling dog? xD Please R&R, hopefully no flames. Stay tuned for more! :D_


End file.
